


There's Always Room For Jello

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut, improper use of jello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: Jinki+Taemin+Jello wrestling=sexy times.





	There's Always Room For Jello

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff

Jello wrestling.

It was Taemin’s idea but nobody seemed that interested in it. Except Jinki. Half way through the party he couldn’t resist anymore, picking up the younger with ease, causing him to spill his drink and body slammed him into the rainbow colored jiggling mess. His body sunk in with a splat, bits of Jello flying everywhere. Everyone at the party turned to laugh at him as he sat up, his front side painted like a rainbow, squinting through pieces of the broken up Jello.

 

Jinki was doubled over next to the inflatable 3 ft child sized swimming pool they had set up in the backyard, his vision was impaired by the tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard. He didn’t notice Taemin go for his arm pulling him in too.

 

The older couldn’t stop laughing, he was sliding around in the Jello trying to get out of Taemin’s grip, the younger giggling just as hard as he tried to hold onto the others leg, twisting him in some wrestling move he saw on TV. He was concentrating so hard on one move that he didn’t catch Jinki spin him around and pin him down, his body pressing against Taemin’s in the over sized snack cup they had created.

 

“Someone count! I’ve got him pinned. Hurry!” He struggled as Taemin writhed under him.

 

But it was no use, Jinki was like dead weight on top of him and he was getting tired. Jonghyun hurried over kneeling beside the pool in true referee form and smacked the ground.

 

“One. Two. Three.” He made an exaggerated motion of his hand signaling Taemin was out and even went as far as to hold up Jinki’s arm as victor when the older man stood up.

 

~

 

After the party was over Jinki was cleaning up; Taemin had decided to stay behind to help. The younger was following him around with a huge trash bag as Jinki would toss various items inside, plates, cups, and other items left over by the party goers.

 

“I want a rematch.” Taemin muttered.

 

“Huh?” Jinki tossed a bottle in, hearing it clank around the collection of others.

 

“Wrestling. I want a rematch.” He said it louder.

 

Jinki kind of laughed it off.

 

“I’m serious.” Taemin set down the bag.

 

Jinki looked at him. “It’s just us here. Who’s going to be a witness to make sure you don’t cheat?”

 

Taemin feigned being offended. “Me? Cheat?”

 

Jinki nodded. “Yes. You. Cheat. I wouldn’t put it past you to try one of those crazy back yard wrestling moves and slam me with a folding chair when I wasn’t looking.” He kept his face serious, eyebrows slightly raised.

 

Taemin pouted. “I promise I won’t use any objects outside the ring.” He looked over at the pool, the chunks of multi-colored Jello stirred up from earlier that day.

 

“And you can’t like, pull my shirt over my head to blind me or....wedgies...none of that.” Taemin shook his head, agreeing with the new set of rules. Jinki thought a little bit harder about what kind of sneaky tactics the younger could use on him in a pool full of Jello and decided that could probably cover it. “Okay. Deal.”

 

“Lets start off officially, none of this throwing me in like before.” They made their way over to the pool, slipping their shoes off, careful not to slip as they stepped in.

 

Both made it to their respective corners, which still wasn’t much farther than an arms reach away. They got low, squatting down, sizing each other up. Side stepping around the ring, their bare feet sliding around the bottom.

 

Taemin made the first move, going low, trying to knock Jinki off his balance, but the older was faster than expected, dodging him, only to cause Taemin to get a face full of lemon lime. But Jinki was vulnerable now, he had slipped and was on his back scrambling to get up.

 

Taemin spun around and belly flopped on top of him.

 

“Oomphf!” The impact knocked Jinki breathless as he struggled to right himself. Taemin grabbed a fist full of the dessert and shoved it in Jinki’s face.

 

Jinki spat back, coughing. “You punk! I knew you’d play dirty!” Jinki pushed up, throwing Taemin off of him.

 

Taemin smirked. “You said no folding chairs and no wedgies.” He stuck his tongue out.

 

Jinki waited for him to get on two feet before he lunged, bear hugging Taemin around the torso, both of them falling over. Mixes of red, green, yellow and orange splattering around them. Jinki straddled his waist, using his weight difference to his advantage, getting a chance to catch his breath.

 

Taemin couldn’t stop the laughter, his body was shaking almost violently as he held his head up out of the Jello looking at Jinki. Both of them covered in a rainbow chunks of Jello, their clothes and skin stained in different places.

 

The younger’s smile was contagious and no sooner did Jinki catch his breath did he start laughing too and the somewhat formal match, as formal as you can get in a kiddie sized pool filled with Jello, ended up with them rolling around, slinging Jello at each other, and trying to make the other one slip.

 

Exhausted Jinki leaned up against the side of the pool, slouched down, the inflatable wall barely supporting his weight. Taemin knelt beside him, equally out of breath. The sun was setting behind them. Taemin made a weak attempt to throw another handful of Jello at Jinki’s face, but he turned just barely dodging it, pulling at Taemin’s arm, causing him to loose his balance falling on top of him. Taemin’s face was just an inch from Jinki’s.

 

The younger leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the side of the older man’s face.

 

“Mmm. Cherry.” He smirked.

 

Suddenly all giggling stopped and Jinki stared wide eyed at Taemin before the younger leaned in again but this time to kiss him. Lips lingering for just a few seconds before he pulled back.

 

Jinki didn’t react at first and Taemin took that as a green light to go a little further, leaning in again, this time kissing a little longer and a little more aggressively, his hand finding it’s way through the sea of Jello to creep under Jinki’s shirt, gliding over his stomach.

 

After the initial shock wore off, Jinki returned the kiss with enthusiasm. His hand sticky and stained found it’s way into Taemin’s equally messy hair.

 

After a long and heated kiss Taemin pulled back with a bit of a pant.

 

“I guess you pinned me.” Jinki’s voice came out huskily.

 

Taemin quirked an eyebrow. “To the victor goes the spoils.”

 

~

 

They discarded most of their dirty clothes outside before making their way in and up to Jinki’s bedroom. Jinki pulled the main cover off, the sheets can be cleaned later, he thought as Taemin pushed him down onto the bed.

 

The Jello was started to dry, save for the places their bodies rubbed together keeping warm or when lips and tongues licked at the sticky sweet mess.

 

Taemin made his way down Jinki’s body savoring bits of the dessert along the man’s collar bones and playfully licking and nipping at his nipples until clean and standing fully erect at the attention. Jinki panted under him, the tension in his body growing the lower Taemin went. He even stopped at his belly button sucking gently, dipping his tongue inside with a playful swirl.

 

When he finally reached the band of his short navy boxer briefs Jinki held his breath as the younger hooked the band and pulled them down.

 

Taemin stood up and regarded Jinki with the slightest bit of curiosity. “How did you manage to get THAT much jello inside of your undies?”

 

Jinki smiled innocently and shrugged.

 

Taemin pulled off the last remainder of his own clothes, his bottom half not nearly as messy as Jinki’s. He knelt down in front of the bed. The other man propping himself on his elbows to get a better look.

 

Taemin sighed a little. “Well...at least there’s always room for Jello.”

 

Jinki bit his bottom lip, too turned on to laugh at the lame joke as Taemin left open mouth kisses along his inner thighs. Gently spreading his legs open for him so he could suckle the flesh all the way up to the bend in his leg then licking firmly up the crease to his hip.

 

Taemin looked at him, licking his lips before he started to lick the top of his erection. Precum beading at the tip, mixing with the Jello that found it’s way into Jinki’s pants. Jinki felt his arms shaking, tired from holding him up but he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t bare to look away as the younger lavished his tongue over the head of his cock. Licking around the head and into the slit, up and down the sides, tracing the vein, treating it like it was the biggest lollipop he’d ever gotten his mouth on.

 

“Oh...god.” Jinki whispered. His cock twitching with every lick, every suck, every touch, the throb of arousal growing, pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Taemin looked at him, a smile showing clear in his mischievous eyes as he kept going lower, keeping his hands on the backs of Jinki’s thighs, using only his mouth to please him.

 

“Taemin...” Jinki moaned.

 

He felt one of his balls drop into the warm cavern of the younger’s mouth, as he gently hummed around it.

 

“Oh my god....” His arms finally gave out and he fell back onto the bed with soft thud. His hands went to his sticky hair. But when the younger didn’t stop, he tensed, the grip on his own hair tightening.

 

“Tae...” His heart pounded and breath hitched. “Oh god Taemin...”

 

He felt the youngers hands slide down the backs of this thighs to his ass as he sucked roughly on the soft flesh of one of his ass cheeks.

 

“Taemin...” He wanted to protest, stop him, close his legs but he could only find it in himself to mutter the blonde’s name and open his legs even further under the gentle push of the other’s hands.

 

“Jinki...I wonder what flavor I’ll find here.”

 

Jinki’s eyes widened at the cheeky dirty comment right before he felt a gentle lick to his asshole.

 

Taemin pulled back and when he didn’t feel any resistance, he licked again, and again. Short quick strokes to Jinki’s now twitching entrance.

 

Any reservations Jinki may have had quickly dissolved as Taemin became more bold with his mouth, dipping the tip of his tongue in and out as much as he could against the tight ring. He even found himself grabbing his cheeks and spreading them, giving the man between his legs even more access to please him.

 

Taemin hummed in approval at the help, taking advantage of having his hands free to lick his fingers getting them nice and wet to gently probe at Jinki’s entrance.

 

It wasn’t long before he was knuckle deep with two fingers, working him open, dipping and licking his tongue around the tight muscle.

 

He puckered his lips, sucking and kissing at the delicate sensitive skin there.

 

Jinki moaned one hand gripping his hair and the other fisted in the Jello stained sheets. “Fuck. Taemin. Oh my god.” His back arched off the bed, lowered and arched again. Writhing as the other ate him out. “Taemin...I’m...I’m going to come. Soon...I can’t...” He let a low moan fall from his lips as Taemin stuck his tongue in as far as it would go between his fingers.

 

Jinki cried out when Taemin’s free hand found it’s way to his neglected cock, awkwardly pumping him up and down.

 

“Yes...yes...” Jinki’s hips started buck up. Taemin removed his fingers, focusing on stroking Jinki’s cock with more purpose. He teased his tongue in and out of the stretched hole as he twisted and pumped his wrist.

 

He felt Jinki’s body tense and then go slack as a soft sound fell from his parted lips. Warmth shot over his hand and he felt Jinki’s ass twitch against his tongue as he laved over it a few more times before sitting back on his heels.

 

“Wow. Wow. Wow.” Jinki let his head fall to the side, licking his lips, dry from all the heavy breathing.

 

“I think you had mostly orange Jello down there.” Taemin smiled before crawling back on the bed to straddle Jinki’s head. “I’m not nearly as dirty as you, so it’ll be a lot easier to clean me off.” He smirked before guiding the tip of his cock to Jinki’s wet lips.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
